


[Podfic] Puppies Galore

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, puppies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod is easily distracted by new things. Dogs aren't new to him, but pet stores are. Abbie discovers his love for puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Puppies Galore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puppies Galore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003231) by [cuteashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale). 



Cover Art provided by the excellent, Regonym.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSleepy%20Hollow%5D%20Puppies%20Galore.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSleepy%20Hollow%5D%20Puppies%20Galore.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:00
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSleepy%20Hollow%5D%20Puppies%20Galore.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:00

## Reader's Notes

ICHABOD CRANE + PUPPIES = <3_____<3

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
